


Ich schaffe das ... oder nicht?

by LadyMorgan



Series: Das Spiel der ... Zwei Engel ohne Flügel [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - No Powers, BDSM talk, Cuckold Gabriel, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Lemon, Orgasm Denial, Prostate Milking
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-02-22 05:38:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13160397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyMorgan/pseuds/LadyMorgan
Summary: „Gut, schieß los, ich kann jede Ablenkung gebrauchen.“Brummend holte ich zwei Bier aus dem Kühlschrank und stellte sie auf den Tisch.Ja gut, Dean konnte nichts für meine schlechte Laune und so riss ich mich wieder zusammen.„Das kann ich mir vorstellen du notgeiler Bock.“





	1. Chapter 1

__

 

_Gabriel_

_‚Vier Tage Orgasmusverbot‘_

Genervt schüttelte ich den Kopf und konzentrierte mich wieder auf meine Arbeit.

Die ersten zwei Tage waren okay. Was heißt okay? Es war Wochenende und wir hockten nonstop beieinander. Wenn ich sie nur ansehe, könnte ich sie schon bespringen. Vielleicht war wirklich etwas Wahres dran, wenn es hieß, Männer würden nur mit dem Schwanz denken.

Am Samstag machte ich sogar freiwillig den Einkauf und putzte am Nachmittag das Bad um sie nicht ständig in meinem Blickfeld zu haben. Zu ihrer Freude und meinem Leid musste ich sie auch zweimal am Tag zum Orgasmus bringen.

_‚Nein … streichen wir diesen Satz‘_

Ich durfte … ich machte das gerne. Sie zu berühren, sie zu riechen und zu schmecken. Und dass sich das um ein Tausendfaches verstärkte wenn man geil war, das muss ich wohl keinem erklären. Manches Mal denke ich an die Zeit zurück, als wir ganz frisch zusammen waren. Ich musste sie sozusagen regelrecht dazu zwingen, natürlich auf meine charmante Art und Weise, zuzulassen, dass ich sie lecken durfte. Durch ihre vorhergehenden Beziehungen konnte sie das nie genießen, und das tat mir leid.

Für mich gab es nichts Schöneres mit meinen Lippen und mit meiner Zunge ihren wunderschönen Körper zu erforschen, den puren Saft ihrer Lust zu kosten und ihre Reaktion zu sehen und zu spüren. Wenn sie sich mir lustvoll entgegenstreckte, ihre Augenlider zu flackern begannen und ihre Wangen sich mit einer leichten Röte überzogen.

Und schon wieder war ich steif.

Mittlerweile hatte ich mich zwar sehr gut im Griff, dank meiner Herrin, dennoch ist dieses Pulsieren und Pochen manches Mal beinahe schon schmerzhaft, wenn man sich keine Erleichterung verschaffen durfte.

 

Tag drei und Cas rückte mir beim Mittagessen auf die Pelle indem er leicht meinen Oberschenkel entlangstreichelte und natürlich meldete sich mein Schwanz sofort wieder interessiert.  

„Lass das“, zischte ich, schlug seine Hand weg und ging zur Toilette.

„Was ist los?“, fragte er unschuldig und folgte mir.

Ich schlüpfte in die Kabine.

Die Kabinentür wurde wieder aufgemacht.

„Cas!“

Langsam wanderte er mit seinen Händen über meinen Oberkörper, worauf er einen bitterbösen Blick kassierte.

„Verschwinde!“

„Ach komm schon. Nur ein bißchen. Es ist niemand hier.“

„Notiert und abgelehnt!“

_‚Das stinkt doch. Meine Frau das Biest, wahrscheinlich hat sie ihn auch noch angestachelt‘_

„Lieber ein lebendiger Hund als ein toter Löwe“, fauchte ich und schob ihn wieder aus der Tür.

Genervt ausatmend trocknete ich mir die Hände ab und beobachtete Cas im Spiegel, der hinter mir stand und ein gackerndes Huhn imitierte.

„Ich werde dir das in den Hals stopfen, wenn du nicht sofort aufhörst!“, zischte ich und warf ihm das Papierhandtuch an den Kopf.

Der Druck auf meinen Eiern war schon enorm und Sam konnte es nicht lassen und fragte, ob ich Filzläuse hätte, da ich mir einige Male in meinen Schritt fasste.

„Wär ich ein kaltblütiger Mörder, wärst du jetzt tot!“  

Ich denke, meine Prostata war steinhart, jedenfalls hatte ich das Gefühl dass ich sie spüren konnte.

_‚Ich werde das durchziehen‘_

Das nahm ich mir fest vor um einige Augenblicke später diese Aussage in eine Frage zu verwandeln.

Dann dachte ich an früher und fragte mich, wie ich das durchgehalten hatte. Eva und ich waren oft getrennt und das nicht nur Tage oder Wochen, sondern Monate.

Die Versuchung lauerte überall …

 

Nach der Arbeit ging ich zu meinem Spind um meine Jacke zu holen und als ich ihn aufmachte flog mir eine Duftwolke entgegen. Es war das Parfum, das Eva manchmal benutze. Ich hatte es ihr gekauft, da ich mich gleich in der Parfümerie in diesen Geruch verliebt hatte.

 _‚Oh ihr seid so gemein_ ‘

Frustriert sah ich auf meine Mitte wo sich schon wieder etwas regte und versuchte sich Platz zu verschaffen. Und in Gedanken plante ich meine Rache als ich die Türe zuschlug und mich auf den Weg nach Hause machte.

Hatten es Frauen generell einfacher?

Wenn ich an unsere Spiele dachte ... Keine Ahnung, aber ich an ihrer Stelle wäre bei diesen Anblicken alleine schon mehrerer Male gekommen. Dafür bewunderte ich sie wirklich.

Auf der Couch überkam es mich erneut und ich musste all meine Selbstbeherrschung aufbringen um nicht meinen natürlichen Trieben nachzugeben. Aber Eva hätte es mir das an der Nasenspitze ansehen, und dann hätte ich mein Testament machen können.

Lustlos zappte ich zwischen den Kanälen hin und her bis es an der Tür klingelte.

 

„Hast du deinen Schlüssel vergessen Honey?“, rief ich während des Gehens und machte die Tür auf, „toll, schickt dich Eva?“

Draußen stand Dean und seufzend rollte ich mit den Augen bevor ich mich wieder umdrehte und in die Küche ging.

„Ja, freut mich auch dich zu sehen. Aber nein, ich wollte wegen dem Dreh nächste Woche noch etwas besprechen“, rief er mir nach und schloss die Türe.

„Gut, schieß los, ich kann jede Ablenkung gebrauchen.“

Brummend holte ich zwei Bier aus dem Kühlschrank und stellte sie auf den Tisch.

Ja gut, Dean konnte nichts für meine schlechte Laune und so riss ich mich wieder zusammen.

„Das kann ich mir vorstellen du notgeiler Bock.“

„Du weißt davon?“, stöhnte ich und setzte mich zu ihm.

„Ja, Cas hat es mir erzählt. Vorschlag. Zuerst machen wir die Arbeit, und dann darfst du dir dein Herz ausschütten.“

Grinsend kramte er in seiner Tasche und legte das Skript auf den Tisch.

Für diesen spöttischen Ton hätte ich ihm aber glatt eine reinhauen können.

„Das hätte ich Eva gar nicht zugetraut, dass sie dich so gut im Griff hat.“

Dean prostete mit der Flasche an meine und verstaute die Zettel wieder als wir fertig waren.

„Und vor allem hätte ich dir das nicht zugetraut dass du dich so unterwerfen lässt.“

„Bei dir klingt das ziemlich abfällig. Da du noch neu in dem Milieu bist, lasse ich dir diese Aussage durchgehen“, erwiderte ich sarkastisch, „ich werde versuchen dir das zu erklären …

 

Unterwerfung wird ständig mit Gehorsam verwechselt und Macht mit Zwang.

Ich kann durchaus gehorchen, ohne mich auch nur im Geringsten zu unterwerfen und Eva kann mich durchaus zu etwas zwingen ohne irgendeine Macht über mich zu haben, das ist dasselbe in der Arbeit. Oder hast du das Gefühl, du unterwirfst dich mir?“

Als Dean den Kopf schüttelte musste ich schmunzeln.

„‚Mann‘ muss in unserer Gesellschaft einfach funktionieren, darf keine Schwächen zeigen und muss immer alles unter Kontrolle haben. Dies sind die gesellschaftlichen Vorgaben. Aber kein Mensch kann aber immer stark, beherrscht sein und alles unter Kontrolle haben. Jeder will irgendwann einmal schwach sein dürfen. Ich finde es einfach toll, wenn ich die Verantwortung und Kontrolle an  jemanden angeben kann, dem ich vertrauen kann.

Es ist ein Prozess des Gebens und des Nehmens. Eva muss zu jeder Zeit die Kontrolle über sich selbst, über mich und natürlich über die Situation behalten. Ansonsten kann es zu schlimmen physischen als auch psychischen Folgen kommen, oder durch die falsche Handhabung einer Situation bekommt das Vertrauensverhältnis einen Knacks.

Da habe ich eigentlich die leichtere Aufgabe, denn ich muß mich nur auf mich konzentrieren und abschalten können.

Das Wichtigste ist reden, reden, reden. Sie kennt mich, aber keiner kann in den anderen hineinschauen. Gut, in den Sessions habe ich meistens nicht viel zu sagen“, ich kicherte, „aber sie  besitzt das nötige Feingefühl und beobachtet mich immer so intensiv, weil sie jede Reaktion von mir genau studiert um zu dann zu entscheiden, was der nächste Schritt sein wird.

Es ist natürlich möglich, dass ich meine Grenzen überschreite, oder auch sie, aber hinter jeder Grenze gibt es eine neue Grenze, darum geht es, aber ich vertraue ihr und sie gibt mir die Kraft ihr zu folgen. Im doppelten Sinn. Es ist auch nicht jeder Tag gleich. Wenn sie mir zB. die Augen verbindet ist es ein ganz anderes Gefühl als wenn ich zuschauen kann, was sie macht, du weißt das ja.

Sie hat mir so vieles gezeigt, was ich über meinen Körper nicht wusste und das kann nicht falsch sein, wenn es sich so richtig anfühlt. Sie hat mich in eine Welt von Sinnlichkeit und Ekstase geführt, mein Verlangen geweckt und ich denke es steckt in jedem von uns, auf die eine oder andere Art.

Es gibt keine Rose ohne Dornen und sollte es mir doch zuviel werden, kann ich jederzeit abbrechen, indem ich das Safeword sage.“

 

Dean hörte aufmerksam und gespannt zu, nickte einige Male als er aus mir nur so raussprudelte wie aus einem Wasserfall. Es fiel mir so leicht darüber zu reden, denn ich stand zu 100% hinter dieser Sache.

„Hast du es schon einmal benutzt?“, fragte Dean und ich schüttelte zufrieden den Kopf.

„Ich bin schon oft an meine Grenzen gekommen und manchmal auch darüber hinaus, aber es war noch nie nötig, denn sie weiß was sie tut, wie weit sie gehen kann, weiß zu jeder Zeit, was sie tut, was in mir vorgeht, wie ich mich fühle, darum kann ich mich auch fallenlassen und mich vollständig meinen Gefühlen hingeben. Mein Kopf ist frei, weil ich mich wohl fühle und sie fühlt alles was ich fühle, du kennst sie. Ich habe noch niemals einen emphatischeren, zärtlicheren und ehrlicheren Menschen als meine Frau kennengelernt.“

„Auch wenn sie dich fesselt und auspeitscht?“

„Ja, auch dann oder vielleicht gerade dann“, schmunzelte ich und trank einen Schluck, „bei ihr muss ich mich nicht verstellen, nichts verstecken … und wenn sie mir dann sagt, wie stolz sie auf mich ist und ich weiß, dass ich sie glücklich gemacht habe, dann ist das für mich das schönste Geschenk und macht mich zu einem noch stärkeren Mann.

Es kann auch vorkommen, dass Tränen fließen oder es in einem Wutanfall endet oder das Spiel wird abgebrochen, weil es zu weit geht, was Gott sei Dank noch nie vorgekommen ist.

Aber dann ist sie da und fängt mich auf. Aftercare ist sehr wichtig für sie, und natürlich für mich auch.

Wie gesagt, eines der wichtigsten Dinge ist miteinander zu reden und es ist ein Spiel. Und wenn es aus ist, ist es aus, niemand von uns beiden bringt das in die Beziehung ein. Danach sind wir wieder Eva und Gabriel und keiner verliert mehr ein Wort darüber was im Spielzimmer passiert ist. Das zu trennen ist die Grundvoraussetzung. Und wir können auch wieder normalen Sex haben.“

Bei den letzten Worten musste ich lachen, als mich Dean verdutzt anschaute.

„Was?“

„Wenn wir spielen, hatten wir noch nie Sex, jedenfalls nicht direkt, sie ist auch nicht nackt, so wie ich, aber es geht mir auch nicht ab, im Gegenteil … es geht dabei um mehr als Sex. Es ist eine viel höhere emotionale Stufe.“

„Und du bedankst dich auch dafür wenn sie dir wehtut? Warum?“

Ich nickte denn diese Frage hatte ich mir in der Tat früher öfter selber gestellt.

„Wenn sie das macht, dann habe ich es verdient, es geschieht nicht ohne Grund, zugegeben, das ein oder andere Mal provoziere ich ein bißchen. Es ist nicht so schlimm, wie du es dir vorstellen magst, außer der Rohrstock, vor dem habe sogar ich Angst. Ich weiß, dass das für meine Frau auch nicht leicht ist, vielleicht sogar manches Mal viel schwerer … aber zu wissen, dass sie das für mich macht, dass sie sich so viel Mühe gibt mir meine Fehler aufzuzeigen und immer wieder neue Dinge ausprobiert, sollte die Frage nach Dankbarkeit schon beantworten.

Manches Mal ist es Überwindung, aber genau darin liegt der Reiz. Die Grenzen auszutesten. Sie schenkt mir Zuneigung, Achtung und Respekt und ich bin stolz und glücklich darauf, dass ich das mit ihr ausleben darf und ich finde es so heiß und geil und verdammt sexy wenn sie so ist.“

 

Aus den Augenwinkeln bemerkte ich erst jetzt, dass meine Frau in der Tür stand. Keine Ahnung wie lange schon, aber als sie zu mir kam, mir einen Kuss auf die Lippen drückte und sagte dass sie mich liebt, sah ich dass sie nasse Augen hatte.

Das war einer der Gründe warum ich sie so sehr liebte.

„Und bevor du dich fragst, es ist keine Schwäche, wenn sich Gabriel mir hingibt, sondern eine unglaubliche Stärke mir in diesen Momenten wo wir spielen so weit zu vertrauen, sein Leben in meine Hände zu legen und ich bewundere diese Stärke die er hat, sich schwach zu zeigen und mir ermöglicht so tief in ihn hineinzusehen. Deswegen bin unglaublich stolz auf ihn.“

Eva sah mir tief in die Augen und ich seufzte wohlig bei diesen warmen Worten.

„Das kam mir auch nicht in den Sinn“, lachte Dean und zwinkerte ihr zu, „das was ich jetzt erfahren habe hat mir die Augen geöffnet und es ist eine unglaublich tolle Sache. Und ich bin ehrlich gesagt ein klein wenig eifersüchtig auf euch oder besser gesagt, auf das was ihr habt. Ihr seid zwei so wundervolle Menschen und habt so eine starke Bindung … ich bin stolz und dankbar, euch als Freunde mit gewissen Vorzügen betrachten zu dürfen. Ihr habt es geschafft und ich wünsche mir … bleibt so.“

 

Eva holte drei Gläser Wein, denn das war ein Grund zum Anstoßen.

„Wie hat alles angefangen?“, fragte Dean neugierig und sah mich an.

„Ich genoss es schon immer wenn Eva die Initiative im Bett ergriffen hat und nachdem ich mich im Internet schlau gemacht hatte, hab ich sie einfach damit überrumpelt“, lachte ich und zwinkerte meiner Frau zu. „Versteh das jetzt nicht falsch, Dean“, mischte sich Eva ein, „außerhalb von diesem Zimmer“, sie deutete auf die schwarze Tür, „begegnen wir uns auf Augenhöhe, wir sind gleichberechtigte Partner und ich genieße es genauso wenn Gabe die Führung übernimmt.

Aber ja, er hat mich damit ziemlich überrumpelt und ich brauchte auch ein paar Tage um mir klar zu werden, ob ich das überhaupt will. Für mich damals undenkbar, dass mein Mann vor mir knien soll oder sich dafür bedankt, wenn ich ihm Schmerzen zufüge. Ich habe es hinterfragt und zugegebenermaßen stelle ich mir auch heute noch manchmal die Frage. Mittlerweile habe ich mich aber sehr gut in diese Rolle eingefügt.“

Ich nickte kräftig zur Bestätigung bevor ich ergänzte: „Wir hatten tollen Sex. Wir haben noch immer unglaublichen Sex. Nur kam jetzt diese erregende,  psychische Komponente dazu.

Auf ihrer Seite das dominante Machtgefühl und die Gewissheit, dafür zuständig zu sein, uns beiden ein lustvolles Erlebnis zu schenken. Auf meiner die devote Bereitschaft dazu, mich ihr und dem hinzugeben, was sie für uns beide als erlebenswert beschlossen hatte … ohne dabei meine Lust zu ignorieren. Sie kann meine Lust steuern … wie in diesem Falle.“

„Ein tolles Gefühl“, unterbrach mich Eva, „zwei, drei Tücher, und schon rückt das gewohnte und vielleicht auch etwas langweilig gewordene Liebesspiel auf eine ganz andere emotionale Ebene. Es muss nicht immer die Peitsche sein und es muss auch schon gar nicht mit Schmerzen oder gar Demütigung einhergehen.“

„BDSM ist was du fühlst.“

 

„Ich weiß und ich möchte das auch einmal ausprobieren,  BDSM, aber ich bin aber kein devoter Typ.“

Um seinen Standpunkt klar zu machen verschränkte er die Arme vor der Brust und Eva schnaubte belustigt bevor sie ihn eindringlich ansah.

„Ach nein? Eigentlich sind alle Männer zum Dienen geboren. Nur merken sie es nicht, weil sie von ihrem Schwanz regiert werden, der wiederum in unserer Hand liegt. Du erinnerst dich doch sicherlich noch an den Spieleabend, als du das erste Mal unser Spielzimmer betreten hast“, Dean nickte, „ich habe dir die Augen verbunden und dich gefesselt und du hast dich mir unterworfen, dich mir hingegeben oder wenn dir das Wort besser gefällt, du hast dich von mir führen lassen. Mir die Möglichkeit gegeben, über dich zu bestimmen. Das war der Einstieg zu BDSM.“

Dean dachte einen Moment nach, trank einen Schluck Bier, bevor er etwas zweifelnd fragte:

„Aber du hast mir nicht wehgetan oder mich geschlagen.“

„Wie gesagt. Es geht nicht zwangsläufig darum, dass man dem anderen wehtut. Weder körperlich noch seelisch. SM ist nur ein winzig kleiner Bestandteil von BDSM. Außerdem hast du dir nichts zuschulden kommen lassen, also auch keine Strafe verdient.“

Uns knurrte allen der Magen und der Abend war noch lange nicht vorbei. Meine Frau machte uns eine Kleinigkeit zu Essen und wir unterhielten uns weiter. Schließlich war es auch ein spannendes Thema und Dean war wissbegierig und wollte alles wissen.

„Die richtige Mischung aus Lust und Schmerz ist der Schlüssel und das beherrscht meine Frau perfekt.“


	2. Chapter 2

„Die Bombe tickt“, grinste Dean und griff sich in den Schritt, „dieses Gespräch war mehr als heiß.“

„Meine auch …“

Stöhnend und meine Frau von der Seite ansehend stützte ich seufzend den Kopf in die Hände.

„Tja, du hast dir das selber zuzuschreiben.“

Mehr als dass sie mir aufmunternd die Schulter tätschelte, bekam ich aber nicht.

„Hättest du was gesagt, ich wäre zu dir gekommen, ich hatte schon lange keinen Sex mehr.“

Dean warf mir einen verschmitzten Blick zu und ich zuckte hilflos mit den Schultern.

„Kannst du es nicht aufheben?“, murmelte ich und sah sie mit dem traurigsten Blick an den ich aufbringen konnte. Normalerweise half das immer, aber sie schüttelte den Kopf.

„Was würdest du mir stattdessen anbieten?“

Die Neugier siegte anscheinend doch und ich überlegte:

„Wie wäre es mit 10 Schlägen mit dem Rohrstock?“

Aus dem Augenwinkel konnte ich beobachten, dass Dean große Augen bekam.

„Zu einfach“, Eva schüttelte abermals den Kopf, „außerdem würde ich meine eigene Regel brechen, vergiss es!“

„Wie wäre es …“, fing Dean an und Eva unterbrach ihn: „Du hast Sendepause.“

Er hob abwehrend die Hände vor die Brust und lachte.

„Wie wäre es wenn ich euch nur zuschaue?“

Ich ließ nicht locker aber Eva schüttelte wieder nur mit dem Kopf, „bitte“, setzte ich nach und versuchte es noch einmal  mit dem traurigen Blick.

„Wie wäre es mit 20, du darfst uns zuschauen aber mit gefesselten Händen“, antwortete sie, „oder ich werde dir Erleichterung verschaffen indem ich dich abmelke.“

_‚Schöne Scheiße. Entweder werde ich verdroschen und darf nicht einmal selber wichsen oder sie melkt mich, was aber auch alles andere als toll ist‘_

Als ich sie ansah,  wusste ich bereits, dass ich verloren hatte, egal wie ich mich entscheiden würde.

„Ich wurde auch schon gemolken, das ist doch toll.“

Dean lachte und zeigte mit den Daumen nach oben aber Eva schüttelte den Kopf.

„Bei Gabe wird das anders werden, er hat nämlich keinen Orgasmus dabei und ist wahrscheinlich danach genauso geil wie vorher, nur der Druck ist etwas leichter, wisst ihr was, ich gehe jetzt kurz duschen, überlege es dir!“

Mit diesen Worten gab sie mir einen kurzen Kuss und verschwand Richtung Bad.

 

„Keine Win-Win-Situation für den kleinen bärtigen Mann.“

Dean stand auf und nahm sich ein Glas Wasser.

„Frecher Wicht“, murmelte ich und streckte meine Zunge aus.

_‚Wie kratze ich jetzt die Kurve?‘_

„Warum nimmst du nicht die Prügel?!“

„Ich bin verrückt, nicht dumm!“

Ich wollte nicht, dass Dean mir dabei zuschaut, wenn ich geschlagen werde.

Mit dem gefürchtetsten Instrument. Horror.

Er setzte sich wieder hin und drehte das Glas in seiner Hand, während er mich mit einem kleinen Grinsen anstarrte.

„Ich denke noch ...“, sagte ich genervt.

„Gibt es eine Entscheidung?“ Inzwischen war Eva wieder aus dem Bad und setzte sich zu uns, sah mich fragend und durchdringend an und so teilte ich ihr mit einem Augenrollen mein Ergebnis mit.

„Ähm … Also … Du darfst mich melken und mir dann die Hände fesseln und ich schaue zu und wenn ich komme dann nur weil mich dein Anblick um den Verstand bringt“, antwortete ich und wackelte mit den Augenbrauen.

„Du wirst dir danach die Hose wieder anziehen und wenn du kommst wirst du sie waschen!“

Meine Frau konnte wirklich gut verhandeln.

Dean saß mittlerweile mit halboffenem Mund da und schaute gespannt von einem zum anderen.

„Ach komm schon“, stöhnte ich missmutig.

_‚Entweder kaufte ich was sie zahlte, oder würde komplett leer ausgehen‘_

„Deal“, murmelte ich, reichte ihr die Hand und sie schlug ein.

„Kann ich auch kurz duschen gehen?“

Eva nickte Dean zu und als ich aufstand und sagte dass ich auch ginge, zog sie mich am Arm zurück und lachte.

„Ihr geht getrennt, sonst fällt euch noch ein Blödsinn ein!“

 

Nackt wie Gott mich schuf setzte ich mich auf den Gyn-Stuhl und mir kam in den Sinn, dass ich schon längere Zeit nicht mehr hier oben saß.

„Kein schlechter Anblick“, schmunzelte er und streichelte über meinen Oberschenkel.

Der gelehrige Schüler Dean stellte sich neben mich, damit er ja auch alles sah. Dieser Spanner. Aber mir war das egal, ich hatte damit kein Problem.

Mit den Spitzen von Mittelfinger und Zeigefinger klopfte sie an meinem Damm, stimulierte meine Prostata von außen, bevor zwei ihrer Finger in meinen Anus glitten und dann weiter tasteten. Das alleine brachte mich an den Rand des Wahnsinns und ließ mich vor Verlangen und Erregung stöhnen.

Und Dean, der Arsch, leckte auch noch meine sensiblen Brustwarzen, bis Gott sei Dank Eva auf seine Finger klopfte und ihm Einhalt gebot.

Ich schloss meine Augen und genoss dieses Gefühl. Natürlich richtete sich mein Schwanz auf und sie schnipste ihn mit ihren Fingern an. Das machte sie in letzter Zeit öfter und das war gemein.

Dann dachte ich an meine Zeit als Versuchskaninchen. War ich immer noch. Und ich liebte es. Einige Versuche waren notwendig, bis sie die richtige Technik heraus hatte. Und einige großartige und weniger großartige Orgasmen. Bis zu dem Zeitpunkt, wo ich keinen Orgasmus mehr dabei hatte, sondern nur eine kleine Erleichterung.

So ein beschissenes Gefühl es auch war, war ich auch ein bisschen stolz auf Eva, weil sie mich wirklich komplett in ihrer Hand hatte. Sexuell. Mein Verlangen und meine Sehnsucht kontrollieren konnte.

 

Aber dieses Tempo war zu langsam und es machte mich wahnsinnig. Ich ließ mein Becken kreisen und versuchte die Bewegungen selber zu machen. Und was hatte Eva gemacht? Sie schnallte mich fest.

So fantastisch diese Massage am Anfang war, sie wurde mit der Zeit immer unangenehmer und ich sehnte mich nach dem Ende.

Ich war überreizt und hörte mich selber jammern und betteln.

Aber sie hörte nicht auf, bis der letzte Tropfen aus mir herausgelaufen war. Auf meinem Bauch sammelte sich kristallklare Flüssigkeit, aber kein Sperma.

Das war immer noch gut versteckt in meinen Eiern. Und die platzten beinahe und ich war geiler als zuvor.

Wenn jemand denken sollte, dass das großartig war, musste ich ihn enttäuschen.

Es war erniedrigend und scheiße und ich war unzufrieden und frustriert.

„So schön weich“, schmunzelte sie zufrieden und drückte weiter an meine Prostata herum.

Und dann durfte ich mich in die Ecke setzen, meine Hände wurden hinter dem Rücken zusammengebunden und ich musste den beiden zuschauen wie sie sich vergnügten. Das hatten Eva und ich leider nicht gemeinsam, denn ich musste so gut wie immer berührt werden um zu kommen. Das hätte ich mir anders vorgestellt und nach und nach wurde mir klar, dass das eher eine Folter war.

Ich liebte es Eva zuzuschauen, wenn sie mit den anderen beiden zu Gange war.

Zugegeben, ich war voyeuristisch veranlagt.  Aber der Unterschied lag wahrscheinlich darin, dass ich es mir selber machen konnte, wann immer ich wollte.

Und der zweite Grund war wahrscheinlich, dass ich, für meine Empfindung schon zu lange auf Entzug war. Alles in Allem war es frustrierend. Meine Unterhose war zwar nass von meinem Vorsaft, aber das eigentliche, erhoffte Erlebnis fand nicht statt.

Mich törnte dieser Anblick so unglaublich an. Wie gerne wollte ich aufstehen, Dean von ihr herunterschubsen und das machen was ich mir alles in meiner Phantasie zusammengereimt hatte.

Oder mit beiden, wäre auch in Ordnung.

Mein Testosteronspiegel war ins Unermessliche gestiegen und ich hatte das Gefühl die Wände hochgehen zu müssen. Auf der anderen Seite war ich aber auch zugegeben ein bißchen sauer auf mich, dass ich es nicht länger als drei Tage ohne Sex aushielt.

Seufzend schloss ich die Augen und versuchte mich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren.

_‚Täusche ich mich oder zittere ich? Kann man an einem Samenstau sterben?‘_

Dunkel erinnerte ich mich, dass mich Eva dazumal auslachte, als ich ihr die Frage gestellt hatte, denn das wäre anscheinend ein Mythos.

In diesem Moment dachte ich, dass sie keine Ahnung hatte, denn meine empfindlichen Körperteile begannen schon beinahe zu schmerzen und der Druck war wieder da und mein Schwanz zuckte  nervös hin und her und keiner befreite ihn aus seinem Gefängnis.

Unruhig rutschte ich hin und her aber die anderen beiden waren in ihrem Tun so gefangen, dass sie mich nicht mal eines Blickes würdigten. Genervt murrte ich, aber da musste ich jetzt durch.

_‚Wie bei einem Autounfall, man kann nicht wegsehen‘_

 

Nachdem Dean nach Hause gegangen war lagen wir im Bett.

„Honey“, wimmerte ich an ihren Lippen und wollte nichts sehnlicher als dass sie mich berührte, aber je mehr und mehr sie es mir verweigerte, auf ihre ganz spezielle Art, desto mehr keimte ein anderer Wunsch in mir. Ok, erwischt … zugegeben, nicht ohne einen Hintergedanken, aber ich war ein Mann … und jetzt wusste ich auch was es bedeutete, wenn man davon sprach, dass Frauen das stärkere Geschlecht waren.

Nein, nicht nur … ich dachte nicht nur an mich selber, es war mir schon auch immer noch wichtig, dass meine Frau befriedigt war.    

„Darf ich dich verwöhnen?“, raunte ich und sie schaute mich überrascht an. Ich wollte ihre Pheromone in mich einsaugen und ablecken, ich wollte meine Zungenspitze in ihre nasse Höhle eintauchen und all den köstlichen Saft kosten, den sie mir gab.

Eva war natürlich nicht blöd und ich fragte mich wie sie es machte, mich immer wieder zu durchschauen.

Ich wurde nur noch von meinen Trieben gesteuert und es war schrecklich.

_‚Ja, ich bin Schwanzgesteuert‘_

Neben mir lag meine Göttin und ich durfte nicht das machen, was ich mir so sehnlichst wünschte.

„Das ist lieb von dir, aber nein.“

Mein Schwanz pochte und meiner Kehle entkam ein zitternder Atemstoß.

_‚Mit einem Keuschheitsgürtel wäre es definitiv einfacher, da kann er nicht mal steif werden‘_

Erschrocken riss ich die Augen auf bei dem Gedanken.

‚ _Hoffentlich habe ich nicht zu laut gedacht!‘_

„Morgen Abend“, lächelnd streichelte sie mir über die Wange, „ich weiß, es ist schwer, aber du wirst es schaffen, weil du es für mich machen wirst.“

Damit hatte sie mich wieder in die Zwickmühle gebracht, aber sie hatte ja Recht. Natürlich würde ich es für sie machen. Ich würde alles für meine Frau machen. Und ich schämte mich viel zu sehr, ihr zu sagen, dass ich es nicht mehr aushielt.

„Ich liebe dich“, sie küsste mich kurz und drehte sich auf die andere Seite.

Auf einer Seite war ich ihr auch dankbar dafür, dass sie ihren heißen Körper nicht um mich wickelte.

„Ich liebe dich auch“, erwiderte ich, aber konnte nicht einschlafen, lag noch lange wach.

 

Meiner Erregung tat es keinen Abbruch und so fasste ich einen Entschluss.

Leise schlich ich mich ins Bad und drehte das kalte Wasser auf. Dann hielt ich das Handtuch unter den Strahl und atmete noch einmal kurz tief durch. Den Schrei musste ich mit meinem Handrücken dämpfen als ich das Handtuch um meinen Kleinen wickelte, aber es entfaltete sofort seine Wirkung und er fiel in sich zusammen.

Als ich es mir wieder im Bett gemütlich gemacht hatte, drehte sich Eva zu mir und kuschelte sich fest an mich. Sie zu spüren, war für mich das allerwichtigste auf der Welt und die Worte die sie mir ins Ohr flüsterte ließen mich glücklich einschlafen: „Ich bin stolz auf dich!“

 

Im nächsten Teil ...

Gabriel hätte es selber nie für möglich gehalten, dass er einmal so weit gehen würde


End file.
